


Moving Day, or, Fashion

by BirdDameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdDameron/pseuds/BirdDameron
Summary: Finn is helping Poe pack because they're moving in together. Finn is appalled by Poe's sense of style, or lack thereof.





	Moving Day, or, Fashion

“You know I love you, but this is atrocious” Finn held up a garish orange and yellow sweater with a look of distaste. He was seated amid a growing pile of sweaters, sorting through Poe’s dresser drawers.  
Poe, sprawled on his bunk and surrounded by knickknacks in various stages of packing, looked up from his datapad, “Its soft! And I like it!”  
Finn sighed, folding it neatly and setting it in the ‘keep’ pile, “You have so much stuff, why do you need all of this?”  
Poe set down the datapad, and looked over at Finn, “says the man who has Maker knows how many scarves. And shoes that go with every outfit. I don’t know who introduced you to fashion, but they created a monster.” Poe took in Finn’s well fitted dark blue shirt, matching blue scarf with beautiful embroidered flowers, the black knitted cardigan, and couldn’t even convince himself he didn’t appreciate Finn’s style.  
“the shoes are practical. I have running shoes, hiking boots, a couple of pairs for everyday, and you aren’t listening.” Finn counted off on his fingers as he spoke.  
Poe had gotten up and joined Finn in sorting clothes, “buddy, I own three pairs of shoes. And two of those pairs are part of my uniforms. We’re gonna need another dresser.”  
Finn nodded in agreement, “if only for surface space for your knickknacks.”  
“hey, I like souvenirs. Besides, you have yet to embrace the idea of having things just to have them, because you like them. So, it’s my job to inundate you with as much stuff as possible. Because, seriously babe, you had no decorations in your old quarters.” He gestured wildly as he spoke. Finn watched his hands move through the air.  
“And you have enough to fill quarters three times the size of our new ones, now please get rid of some of this.” Finn gestured at Poe’s overflowing drawers.  
“Fine. I will get rid of this” Poe held up a gray sweater with intricate cabling, and tossed it into the ‘discard’ pile.  
“No, I like that one” Finn grabbed it and folded it, setting it neatly on the top of the other pile.  
“I know that’s why I said I’d get rid of it”  
“you suck,” Finn stuck his tongue out at Poe.  
Poe winked overdramatically, “I mean, yes, but…”  
Finn threw yet another hideous sweater at his boyfriend.  
“Finn, you’re a menace,” Poe’s voice was muffled by the sweater that had been lobbed at his face.  
“I will concede that point if you get rid of that purple monstrosity.”  
“Hey, my dad knitted this for me! I can’t get rid of it!” Poe pulled the sweater off of his face and waved it at his boyfriend.  
Finn sighed, “why does your dad make you so many clothes?”  
“Uh, probably because he knows I will forget to buy new ones and will happily walk around in the same threadbare t-shirt for a week?”  
Finn made a face, “so I can blame him for all of these sweaters?”  
“yep. And the scarves. And that cardigan.” Poe looked around, “Oh and the blue sweater you stole from me!”  
“So, he’s actually capable of making decent fashion choices?”  
“hmm, I don’t know, you’ve informed me that mine are awful so I can’t judge him.” Poe held up the second to last sweater in the drawer, “Hey, I’d forgotten I had this!”  
Finn stared in horror at the patchworked, badly repaired sweater, “Are those holes?”  
“for thumbs” Poe stuck his thumbs through the holes in the cuffs, demonstrating.  
“please throw that away.”  
“Okay even I don’t wear this in public if anything else is clean but it’s the goddamn softest thing in the galaxy. Here feel it.” Poe turned the sleeve inside out and shoved it into Finn’s face.  
Finn flailed his arms, grabbed the sweater, and folded it, mock glaring at Poe, “Okay, fine, it is very soft.”  
Poe smiled brightly, “see, told ya.”  
“what about this one?” Finn grabbed the last sweater in one hand, closing the drawer with the other.  
Poe frowned, “that one’s itchy, we can get rid of it”  
“oh, thank the force” Finn set it on the discard pile with an air of finality.  
“You know we could give some of this stuff to Rey, she has like two shirts.”  
Finn hummed, opening the next drawer, “I’m not sure much of it would fit her.”  
“She can alter it. One of her two shirts she made outta scraps of fabric.”  
“don’t remind me”  
Poe laughed.  
Finn pulled on a pant leg until it came free of the tangle that was Poe’s drawer, “Is this part of your dress uniform?”  
Poe leaned over, looking at it, “uh, yep. I was wondering were those went.”  
“They were where they’re supposed to be?”  
“mmhmm, which is not where they normally are.” Poe was busy searching through his pants drawer.  
“I’m gonna regret moving in with you aren’t I?” Finn rubbed his forehead.  
Poe quit rummaging, and leaned back, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder, “I hope not. But I am kind of a disaster.”  
Finn sighed, putting an arm around Poe’s shoulders, “that’s true, but so am I, so it works out.”  
“we’re disasters in opposing directions, so its complimentary. I can cook, you remember to clean things- its symbiotic.”  
“Sure. Wanna take a break from sorting your clothes and pack up your decorations?”  
“mmm, okay. But in a minute, you’re comfy.”


End file.
